The present invention relates generally to telephone devices and, more particularly, to automatic volume control in telephone devices.
Telephone usage has become nearly ubiquitous in modern life. A problem with telephone usage in crowded spaces is that often a telephone conversation by one person can be heard by other people in the vicinity. People often set the volume to a high level on their telephone device with the result that other people in the vicinity of the telephone can hear one or both sides of the conversation. This can be annoying to the people that are subjected to someone else's conversation. It can also be embarrassing and/or damaging to the person conducting the conversation, for example, when sensitive or confidential subject matter is unintentionally revealed to other people in the vicinity.